When I Killed Myself
by usei
Summary: "Ketika aku membunuh diriku sendiri.." Pair : Akashi x Fem!Kuroko RnR Please! Maaf atas semua kekurangan yang ada.


**Disclaimer : I do not own Kuroko no Basket.**

 **Warning** : OOC, typo(s), segala penyakit lainnya.

 **Pairing** : Akashi x Fem!Kuroko

 **Genre** : Mystery & Crime

 **A/N** : Hello? Anybody here? *takut-takut*

 **Happy Reading, Readers!**

.

.

 **When I Killed Myself**

 **By Usei**

.

.

 _Ketika aku membunuh diriku sendiri_

Ia berdiri melamun di depan kaca besar itu. Memegang sebilah pisau dapur mengkilap berlumurkan darah. Merahnya segar dan menggugah lidah. Layaknya sirup rasa _strawberry_ yang dicampurkan sedikit tepung kanji dan bubuk aroma vanilla.

Rambutnya bagaikan sarang burung walet yang diabaikan penghuninya. Kantung matanya terisi bertumpuk-tumpuk lelah hitam seperti panda. Lengketnya madu dan halusnya serpihan roti membekas di sudut bibirnya yang tipis. Jari-jarinya yang berceceran darah menghapus jejak serpihan roti dan manisnya madu tersebut. Karena sedikit penasaran dengan sisa-sisa sarapannya pagi itu, ia jilati hingga bersih.

Kepalanya enggan melirik ke lantai. Segan-segan ia melangkah melewati tubuh tak berdaya itu. Decakan kesal membahana ketika kakinya menabrak benda bulat seperti bola namun memiliki rambut. _Ah, sial_ , ia pikir. _Hentikan memandangku dengan mata seperti itu_ , lanjutnya dalam hati ketika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan redup bola mata besar milik tubuh tak bernyawa tersebut. Kembali ia melangkah dengan tubuh lunglai tak berminat.

 _Ketika aku membunuh diriku sendiri_

Ia ingat betul. Ibunya pernah berkata bahwa dunia ini memang kejam namun bukan berarti kebahagiaan itu tidak nyata. Kebahagiaan dapat diraih dengan usaha keras dan kasih sayang serta cinta. Seperti keadaan yang mereka alami selama ini. Polos, memang. Jujur, memang. Naif, memang. Namun, ia mempercayainya dan menjadi manusia paling bersyukur sepanjang hidupnya. Tetapi seiring waktu berlalu, kenyataan membuktikan eksistensinya.

Ibunya mati. Bunuh diri.

Ayahnya terdiam. Terkunci nafsu.

Ibunya mati. Ayahnya diam. Wanita itu datang dan tersenyum liar.

 _Sialan_ , ketusnya begitu fakta menggores hatinya kasar.

 _Ketika aku membunuh diriku sendiri_

Prestasinya baik. Pergaulannya baik. Teman-temannya baik. Baik? Jika bicara tentang baik , dirinya juga baik. Baik dalam menyembunyikan diri. Baik dalam menyembunyikan pikiran. Baik dalam menyembunyikan kesedihan. Baik dalam menyembunyikan frustasi. Baik dalam menyembunyikan kenyataan. Ia cukup baik sehingga semua lingkungannya yang baik menjadi sangat baik pada dirinya yang terlalu baik.

Kekasihnya yang baik pernah berkata bahwa dirinya merupakan segalanya. Dunia dan kebahagiaan selalu menjadi miliknya. Buktinya? Ia tertawa remeh. Berhenti bercanda, gumamnya. Kekasihnya hanya berkata, "Lihatlah, semua orang yang berada di sekitarmu. Dengan begitu, kau akan menyadarinya, bahwa, kebahagiaan ada di genggaman tanganmu."

Ia melihat sekeliling, pemuda pelangi mengelilinginya seraya tersenyum rekah. Wanita muda cantik juga berdiri manis di sisinya. Memeluk lengannya dan tertawa riang. Mereka selalu bersama, melewati waktu menyenangkan bersama dan bercanda bersama.

 _Ah, sou da. Shiawase da na._

Ah, benar. Bahagianya.

Senyuman terus mekar di bibirnya, seakan merobek wajahnya yang sempurna. Senyuman yang mekar berkat orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Namun, senyum itu memudar tatkala ia tiba di rumah. Senyuman yang seakan merobek wajahnya itu kini benar merobek otot-otot wajahnya sehingga kaku tak bisa bergerak. Wajah kaku yang selalu ia perlihatkan ketika wanita itu menyambutnya pulang dan berkata, "Selamat datang," seraya tersenyum lebar seperti unta.

Tak ada kata "aku pulang" ataupun kata " _Okaasan_ , aku lelah" yang terucap dari bibirnya. Dunia dan kebahagiaan yang ada ditangannya seakan lepas dari genggaman. Ia berdecih kesal dalam kesunyian. Duduk di tengah meja, berpura-pura menikmati _nikujaga_ yang rasanya sangat pahit di lidahnya. Pahit yang berasal bukan dari olahan kentang itu, tetapi pahit yang berasal dari hatinya yang menghitam dan menjamur selama menonton drama kadaluarsa yang tersaji di meja makan antara wanita tua bangsat itu dengan ayahnya yang tertawa bodoh seperti patrick.

Memuakkan.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya," ucapnya singkat dan bergegas pergi tanpa peringatan. Tanpa menyentuh makan malamnya.

 _Ketika aku membunuh diriku sendiri_

"Kau, semakin hari, semakin terlihat kurus," lirih kekasihnya ketika melihat tubuh sempurnanya yang mulai habis dimakan waktu. Ia hanya tersenyum dan memeluk hangat tubuh kekasihnya. Rasanya ingin menangis, tetapi anehnya, tak ada setetes air mata yang keluar dari kelopak matanya.

"Kau bilang.. dunia dan kebahagiaan ada di genggaman tanganku. Buktikan sekali lagi padaku."

Kekasihnya tertawa kecil dan mengelus pelan surainya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Tak biasa kau manja seperti ini."

"Ayolah."

Kekasihnya semakin tertawa. Membuat bola mata dwiwarnanya menyimpit tak tertahan. Mendekatkan diri perlahan menuju bibir si gadis dan mengecupnya. Hangat yang ia rasa ketika memejamkan mata.

"Ini buktinya."

 _Shiawase da na..._

Memang benar. Kekasihnya selalu bisa membuktikannya.

 _Ketika aku membunuh diriku sendiri_

Sore itu, ia berada di rumah. Mengapa bisa? Karena tiba-tiba wanita menjengkelkan itu berkata, "Tetsuna, _Okaasan_ akan berkencan dengan _Otousan_ sebentar. Kau jaga rumah ya." Di akhiri dengan seringaian menjijikan baginya. Ia mengetahui jelas perangai wanita tua sialan itu. Wanita yang telah merusak semuanya.

Biasanya, di saat-saat mengesalkan seperti ini atau bahkan di saat-saat menyedihkan, Ibu kandungnya selalu hadir dan memberinya semangat. Eksistensinya tak tergantikan layaknya belahan jiwa. Ibu kandungnya selalu mengajarinya untuk berbuat mulia, bersikap bijaksana dan bertanggung jawab. Karena semua ajaran itu lah, ia menjadi sosok yang begitu dicintai semua orang, terutama kekasihnya, Akashi Seijuurou.

Ia duduk di ruang keluarga, sembari menonton acara televisi yang membosankan setengah mati. Ia menyandarkan diri, merasakan kebebasan namun terpenjara. Dadanya kembali menyesak hingga ia remas sekuat tenaga. Sakit yang terasa tak bisa dibandingkan dengan memori terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya. Semakin memuncak rasa sakit itu, semakin cepat semuanya runtuh. Tetapi ia tersadar bahwa ia harus kuat menghadapinya.

 _Aku sungguh merindukannya._

Rasa rindu itu menguat hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya berlari menuju kamar kedua orang tuanya. Ia menyusuri tiap rak laci yang ada. Mencari kenangan yang mungkin tersisa. Air matanya mengalir deras seakan tak bisa dihentikan. Sesaat itu pula, ia kembali ditampar kenyataan. Tak hanya kenangan yang telah sirna tetapi ia bertemu dengan seonggok kotak yang ia ingat betul sangat dijaga oleh wanita itu. Dengan nafas tersengal, ia mencoba mengakses isi dari kotak misterius itu. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak lembaran-lembaran surat bertuliskan hal-hal aneh.

 _Enyah kau, wanita buruk rupa._

 _Kau tak berhak berada lagi dalam keluarga itu._

 _Lihat, apa yang baru saja suamimu lakukan? Ups, sebaiknya jangan kau masukkan ke hati._

 _Semua ini salahmu karena menolak keberadaanku. Rasakan itu._

Ponselnya berdering. Layarnya menujukkan bahwa kekasihnya menelpon. Ia angkat dan bicara dengan suara merintih menahan sakit, "Seijuuro-kun. _Mou dame mitai._ " Suaranya begitu jelas terdengar serak.

"Kau kenapa, Tetsuna? Kau menangis? Jangan kemana-mana, tunggu aku disana. Kau dimana?"

"Di rumah."

Dalam sekejab, kekasihnya itu tiba dan menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah. Memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh gadis kesayangannya yang hampir kehabisan nafas karena menangis tersedu-sedu. Di tangannya terdapat beberapa carik kertas yang sebelumnya ia baca. Pelukan itu terasa memilukan bagi sang gadis karena kehangatan yang ia rasa sama persis dengan kehangatan yang ia rindukan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Tetsuna. Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu. Ingat, kebahagiaan selalu ada di tanganmu."

Hanya dalam waktu satu jam saja mereka berbagi hangat, sudah membuat hatinya sedikit terkendali. Isak tangisnya mulai memudar. Kecupan kasih sayang selalu diberikan pada keningnya hingga ia merasa tenang. Tak ada kata yang perlu ia ucapkan lagi. Ia berusaha membangkitkan diri, memperkuat diri. Mengingat apa yang selalu ibu kandungnya katakan. Dan berusaha menjalaninya sekuat tenaga karena sekarang... selalu ada sosok yang akan terus menemaninya. Kapanpun, dimanapun.

 _Ketika aku membunuh diriku sendiri_

 _Sial._

 _Aku melakukannya._

 _Pagi itu, aku membunuh keduanya hanya dengan sebilah pisau tumpul pengoles selai._

Namun, ia merasakan lega dalam dirinya saat ini. Senyum lebar terus terpampang. Tanpa menghiraukan bedebah-bedebah bersimbah darah di bawah kakinya, ia melanjutkan sarapan pagi yang tertunda. Setelahnya ia kembali ke kamar dan meraih ponselnya. Sebuah nomor telepon sedang ia hubungi.

"Halo?"

"Seijuurou-kun. Kau memang selalu benar. Kebahagiaan memang selalu berada di tanganku. Aku baru saja merenggutnya kembali apa yang seharusnya kugengam," suaranya terdengar asing di telinga sang kekasih. Nada suara yang tak dikenalnya. Terasa menakutkan. Tak seperti seorang yang selama ini menjadi belahan jiwanya.

"Tetsuna. Apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Suaramu terdengar tak biasa."

"Aku sangat baik, Seijuurou-kun. Bahkan dalam keadaan terbaik."

Kikihan pelan terdengar melalui telepon. Membuat dahinya merenggut kebingungan. Gadis itu melanjutkan, "Terima kasih. Kau memang selalu bisa membuktikannya, Seijuurou-kun."

"Tunggu-"

Koneksi telepon terputus.

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou berlari kencang menuju rumah itu. Kakinya menapak tepat di depan pintu masuk. Beberapa kali ia membunyikan bel tetapi tak ada respon dari pemilik rumah. Dalam hati ia terus bertanya apa yang salah. Apa yang terjadi. Apa yang sebenarnya baru saja ia dengar. Tak sabaran, akhirnya mencoba meraih gagang pintu itu. Tak menyangka, pintu itu tak dikunci. Haruskah lagi ia masuk tanpa izin? Tetapi pertanyaan di kepalanya harus ia temukan jawabannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia menyusuri rumah dengan aura yang aneh itu. Sudut-sudut ruangannya dipenuhi benda pecah belah yang sudah berserakan pecah dimana-mana. Keadaan rumah itu seperti baru saja diterpa angin topan. Betapa kagetnya lelaki itu saat kakinya tak sengaja menginjak cairan pekat berwarna merah. Matanya terbelalak kaget apalagi ketika ia menemukan dua tubuh tak bernyawa saling bertumpukkan.

"Te-Tetsuna! Dimana kau?"

Saat itu di kepalanya hanya terpikir dimana keberadaan kekasihnya pada saat situasi seperti ini. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi di rumah ini?

Ia menyusuri tiap ruangan mencari sosok gadis pujaannya. Keberadaannya tak ditemukan. Pada saat itu, ia memutuskan untuk mendobrak masuk ke dalam kamar milik Tetsuna. Ditemukannya di sana tubuh gadis bersurai biru muda yang memejamkan mata sembari berbaring di kasur. Sosoknya seperti putri tidur dalam dongeng. Cantik dan memilukan.

"Te-Tetsuna..."

Tangannya gemetar ketika menyaksikan aliran darah mengucur deras dari urat nadi tangan si putri tidur.

.

.

.

Suasana ruangan itu begitu gelap dan senyap. Di tengah kegelapan, ia duduk sembari menonton berita di televisi. Ponsel yang ia gengam terus bergetar. Bertumpuk-tumpuk chat datang bersamaan. Chat yang berisikan pesan yang sama, berulang kali.

 _Aku turut berduka dengan apa yang terjadi, Akashi. Pasti semua ini berat untukmu._

Ia hanya bisa memandangi isi ponselnya tanpa ekspresi.

 _"Selamat siang, pemirsa. Hari ini kami akan menyajikan berita yang cukup menggegerkan seisi Jepang. Kemarin, sekitar pukul 11 pagi di daerah perumahan elit Tokyo, ditemukan 3 tubuh tak bernyawa. Diduga kasus pembunuhan dan pembunuhnya bunuh diri. Motif dibalik pembunuhan ini diduga akibat perselingkuhan yang dilakukan orang tuanya sehingga menyebabkan ibu kandung si anak bunuh diri beberapa bulan lalu. Ketiga mayat tersebut ditemukan oleh kekasih sang pelaku yang mengaku dihubungi satu jam sebelum mayat ditemukan. Kepolisian Jepang menyatakan kasus ini ditutup karena pelakunya bunuh diri."_

Sudut-sudut matanya menyimpit saat menonton isi berita bodoh itu. Tubuhnya bangkit dan bergegas menuju meja belajar yang berada pada sudut ruangan. Ia mengambil secarik kertas dan membacanya sejenak. Setelah itu, ia melangkah sembari membuka satu per satu kancing kemeja hitam yang ia pakai, menuju kamar mandi yang berada pada ruang tidurnya, meninggalkan secarik kertas lusuh itu kembali pada meja belajar miliknya. Secarik kertas berbecak darah yang bertuliskan :

 _Ketika aku membunuh diriku sendiri, aku menghunuskan pedang pada jati diriku. Hanya untuk menyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang aku dengar adalah kebohongan. Hanya untuk menyakinkan diri bahwa kau adalah segalanya. Hanya untuk menyakinkan diriku bahwa aku terpuruk dan membunuh diriku sendiri bukan karena dirimu. Karena aku akan merenggut kembali apa kebahagiaanku seperti yang selalu kau ucapkan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"Tetsuna, jangan berhubungan lagi dengan anak itu. Ibu tidak suka."_

 _"Kenapa? Ia orang baik. Ibu belum mengenalnya saja."_

 _"Aku tau seperti apa kau, aku melihatnya, jadi jangan dekati lagi anakku."_

 _"Hancurkan wanita buruk rupa itu. Aku akan membayarmu, tenang saja. Hancurkan perasaannya. Rebut miliknya."_

 _"Aku berhasil menggoda suaminya. Hahaha. Bodoh sekali."_

 _"Kerja bagus."_

 _"Bagaimana dengan anak gadisnya? Bukannya kau menyukainya?"_

 _"Ha? Ya, aku sangat mencintainya. Oleh karena itu, aku akan menyingkirkan siapapun yang mengganggu."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **The End**_ _._

 _A/N : Gue nulis apa sih? Terserah mau diinterpretasikan gmn cerita ini. Depannya udah oke tp eksekusi finalnya kurang greget. Gue merasa kehilangan sentuhan(?) cerita karena saking lamanya hiatus. Gue merasa byk plot hole disini. Maaf ya, i'm trying my best tp keknya butuh proses. Maaf untuk segala kekurangan yang ada. Mohon dimaklumi. Makasih untuk yang sudah membaca._


End file.
